The Next Step
by Ravyn13
Summary: Follow up to Awakenings. This is Ravens POV, starting right after the kiss. Rated just to be safe.


**A/N: **Hello all! I know, this isn't the next chapter of WGC. I truly am working on it, I'm still having some trouble with the fight scene. It's not coming together the way I want, so instead of forcing the issue, I am distracting myself with a couple other stories, trying to get back into the groove. In the meantime, I give you this, a short follow up to 'Awakenings'. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Still, I own nothing. Teen Titans belong to DC. Thanks.

The Next Step

Raven's POV:

'_What did I just do? Did I really kiss him?' _I think to myself as I pace my room, trying desperately to keep my powers in check before I completely destroy the tower.

I stop and sit on the bed, going over all I caught of your internal conversation. I know I shouldn't be 'eavesdropping' like that, but I just couldn't help it. You have been acting so different ever since I awoke from my coma. I just need to know you are ok. I have cared for you for so long. I know now, that I love you. I have just been too afraid to tell you. Afraid of what you'll say, what you'll do, what my powers will do…..

I sigh and flop back on my bed.

That's not completely true. I know what my powers will do.

Nothing.

I intentionally broke that light bulb to distract you so I could get away.

It's only when I worry about my powers that they actually freak out, as you would put it.

I learned more than just dark magic and heart ache from Malcior.

I also realized that love is one emotion my father never had control over. Ever since he was defeated, I have more control. I can show more emotion. Not a lot, but some. I know I have never told you or the others this, but that is only because I am still learning how to feel. I don't want you all to think I don't trust you, or that I don't care, I just don't want anyone to know, until I am certain of my boundaries.

I grab my pillow, cover my face and smother a scream.

'_What have I done?!?' _

I know I only have a few minutes, at most, until you arrive at my door.

I shouldn't have kissed you. I was just caught up in the moment, all the nice things you were thinking. I didn't catch everything, I really did try to tune you out, but I just couldn't make myself do that completely. To be honest, I was incredibly flattered. No one has ever thought such wonderful things about _me_. And to 'hear' them from the one person I care for more than any other….

I sigh again and replace the pillow at the top of the bed.

I know, that doesn't justify tapping into your mind with out your permission.

'_Oh god! What am I going to say when you get here?!?'_

Maybe, just maybe, I could tell you the truth. I will apologize for intruding into your mind, and just tell you how I really feel about you. Tell you that I have loved you for a while now, explain that I have more control over my powers, especially when it comes to love, and, if you want, maybe we can try to have a relationship.

Yes, I'll do that. As soon as you show up, I will suck up my courage and tell you everything. I can do this. Nothing to it! I'm ready!

::knock knock::

"Hey Raven? I think we should talk."

'_Oh shit!'_

"Uh, go away Beast Boy, I'm not here." I groan. '_What's wrong with me?'_

"Ya right Raven. Come on, let me in." you say with a chuckle that sends a shiver up my spine. Have I ever told you how much I love to hear you laugh?

I take a deep breath, readying myself for the speech running through my head, and open my door.

You blush and scratch your neck nervously. God! You are so handsome. You have truly grown these past couple of years, standing now a good two inches taller than I. I can't help as my eyes travel over your broad shoulders and well muscled chest, barely contained within your uniform. I snap my eyes to your emerald orbs and blush, knowing that didn't go unnoticed.

A grin slides across your face that makes my knees weak, and I hold the door frame to hide it.

"So, uh, can I come in? There's something I really need to tell you."

I try to nod, try to give some sort of sign to the affirmative, but I just can't seem to do anything but stare. Thankfully, you take the initiative and gently push past me into my room. I take a deep breath, let it out slowly and turn to you, letting the door slide closed.

You clear your throat, preparing for a speech you have probably been rehearsing since I left you earlier. Before you can start, however, I walk up to you, capturing your gaze with mine, and place my fingers on your lips.

You look at me, confusion plain on handsome face, and I suddenly know exactly how to express all I need you to know.

I hold your gaze a few precious moments, dropping my hand, and smiling broadly.

I place my hands on your shoulders, lift my face, and press my lips to yours.

I feel you tense against me, and I worry that maybe I was wrong.

I had worried in vain, for after just a moment, I feel your strong arms slide around my waist and pull me to you. I find warmth and support in your embrace.

You respond to my kiss, and I feel your tongue slid across my lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly grant, sliding my arms around your neck.

I am not sure how long we stay like this, but we do finally part, simply for the need for air. I drop back to my feet, gasping for breath, and rest my head upon your chest, listening to your rapid heartbeat.

'_Is that really just from kissing me?'_ I can't help but think as I feel your breath stirring my hair, your chin resting on my head.

"I love you." I whisper, half hoping you won't hear, but knowing you will.

You pull me tighter, and I suddenly feel something gently tapping my hair. I pull back and look at you, and see tears sliding down your cheeks. I reach up to touch them, asking silent questions with my eyes.

You smile and say, "I have prayed for so long to hear you say that. I love you so much." And with that, you pull me to you again, and capture my mouth with your own. This kiss, however, though filled with tenderness and love, also speaks of passion, and promises of things to come.

'_This has got to be the best day of my life!' _I think to myself as I return the kiss with equal abandon, ready to take that next step.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**There ya go! Hope it didn't suck to bad. :) Please, please, please review to tell me what you think. It really does inspire. Thank you!

Rae


End file.
